Slow Wind
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: ItaGaa, AU. Itachi decides to christen the new house by breaking in the new strippers pole in their bedroom...


**Title:** Slow Wind  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** M  
**Genres:** Romance, drama?  
**Warnings:** ...Mentions of prostitution, oral sex, and strip-teasing, yaoi, of course.  
**Verse:** AU

**DHC:** I posted this along time ago on my lj comm and on aff but i'm gonna try posting it here... Uhh, I hope you all enjoy it?

* * *

"Why don't I...christen this moment?" Itachi slowly drawled, giving the slightest of smirks as he and Gaara entered the large Master bedroom of the new house. He'd bought a new house for himself and his...well, posse, he supposed he could call them. He never did like the term gang. And they weren't entirely family, per se...

Digressing, he bought it and moved out of the small apartment they'd been sharing. They'd finished moving everything in yesterday and today was the official 'moving in' party, so to speak.

Sasuke had already dragged his own lover off to another bedroom, and Kisame and Tobi were most likely in the kitchen raiding the salsa and nacho chips. Deidara and Kankuro were probably with them, or they were off finding a room to claim as their art room.

He mentally snorted, before looking down at his redheaded lover, only to recieve a small nod.

Itachi gave them a small push. "Go, make yourself comfortable on the bed."

He watched only for a moment as the other obeyed and began to make their way over to the overly large California King-Sized bed that easily dwarfed even Kisame, the biggest of everyone. Hell, he was almost sure all of them could fit in the bed without much trouble. Ah, the joys of being rich.

He turned and closed the bedroom door, locking it with a soft click, before he turned once more, to see Gaara leaning against the wall, the pillows stacked up behind him, his lids lazily lowered, looking at him expectantly.

With a nod, Itachi slowly peeled the long, black leather from his fingers, letting them drop to the plush carpet as he easily toed off his boots without hesitation, despite them being the long, zip up kind with heels at least six inches tall, but he managed without even losing his balance.

Next, his fingers slowly began to work on the buttons on his black silk shirt as he began to put a slow sway to his hips as he walked slowly towards the center of the room. Once he reached it, he let the unbuttoned shirt slowly slip down his shoulders to his elbows in a slow, teasing way.

He slowly pulled one arm out of the sleeve, before the other, bringing the material up before he rubbed his face against the soft texture, letting out a soft moan as he ran it down his chest before letting it fall to the floor. He let one hand wander up his chest, making him shiver, before trailing up behind his neck to the tie holding his hair and tugged it free, letting the long ebon locks fall loose.

Gaara's eyes wandered over every inch of Itachi's body, sparks of lust visible in his gaze as he watched the other sway and move in a hypnotic pattern, making the air of the room feel that much heavier, that much hotter. The way the other moved so fluidly was almost sinful, like quicksilver.

Itachi always enthralled him, but now so, especially. It wasn't often the other displayed the other side of his 'talents', and he understood the reasons why. In a way, he felt honored that he would open up enough to show him.

Itachi turned in a slow manner, giving a long, slow wind of his hip as he did, stepping forward until one hand closed around the firm gold pole that stood there in the middle of the room. The Uchiha had made sure to get it installed, if only for this moment. Though he was not one for reliving certain moments in his life, he was never one to let his talents go to waste-even if those talents were not to his liking.

But he knew his lover would enjoy what talents he had like this, so it fortified his decision. Swaying to the side, he let his body curl around the golden pole with a quiet mewl-like sound as the cold metal made contact with his warm skin. He sank to his knees, arching forward towards the pole, precariously holding himself steady with one hand as he arched completely back, giving a display of his flexibility before he slowly rose back to his feet.

Tossing his head, he gave his viewer a heated look as he twirled slowly around the pole, before turning to lean his back against it. He shivered as the still-cool metal pushed against his spine. Clasping his hands around the pole, he swayed his hips and began a long, slow shimmy down the entire length of it until he was nearly touching the floor, legs spread wide, a glossy look to his eyes as he let his head roll to the side sensually.

Itachi rose back up, eyes lidded. He always placed himself into a type of trance when he did this, he was more attuned to himself that way. He could control the rhythm of his body easier. Even though there was no music playing, he still kept swaying to an imaginary beat. He licked his lips sensuously, letting go of the pole with one hand to trail it down his body again, arching into his own touch.

His finger circled slowly around his nipple, feeling it harden beneath the slow teasing before he gave it a pinch, biting his lip to stifle a sound, but a quiet hiss seemed louder than it should. He eased himself to lean back against the pole again, freeing his other hand. Together, they roamed over his body slowly, drawing quiet sounds from the Uchiha.

One hand teased at the button to his leather pants, before his fingers dragged slowly over the zipper, making his hips buck just a little into his own touch. He moaned again, swallowing back his pride as he touched himself more, lightly squeezing his awakening arousal through the fabric of his pants, other hand having found his other nipple to play with.

Gaara's eyes were completely dark with lust by now, his fingers kept curling and uncurling against the plush valeur of the comforter in mild attempt to quell the urge to go over and run his own hands over the older male's body. Quietly, he brought one hand up, nibbling slowly against his nail as his eyes watched every movement the Uchiha made.

Itachi groaned softly as he eased the button undone before slowly teasing the zipper down, just barely ghosting his fingers inside to touch against sensitive skin. His hips bucked a little, craving for more touches. His eyes slowly slid closed as he lost himself to the imaginary beat, hips winding as he ground back against the hard metal behind him, head rolling back as his other hand slipped down to join the other in slowly, oh so slowly, teasing his viewer by inch by agonizing inch pushed the fabric down his lithe, femininesque hips.

His viewer let out a low growl and when his eyes slid open, he was surprised to see Gaara's button up shirt undone, his left hand slowly stroking up his chest, the other, suckling on his pinky in a slow, sensuous way, running his tongue around it, drawing it deeper only to pull it back and drag it along the seams of his lips before drawing it back in again. God, it was hot to the eldest Uchiha.

Itachi upped his teasing a pace by slipping one hand down, cupping his cock and massaging himself, biting his lip as he began to breathe heavier, letting out a soft mewl. His hips couldn't decide whether to grind forward into his hand or back against the pole, so they began to wind in a circular fashion against both. He panted softly, fingers curling around the shaft, beginning to pump in shallow strokes in a slow, almost irritatingly teasing way. ' "You cocktease," Gaara growled, breaking the silence of the room, his voice dark and low, husky and filled with lust that sent shivers of delight and arousal through the Uchiha, pleased with how worked up they were over his little 'show'. He pulled his hand away, letting out a soft groan of disappointment before he continued his former quest in pushing the leather down. It peeled slowly down his legs, the cooler air stroking at his sweat-sheened legs, making the muscles quiver.

Once they were pooled at his ankles, he slowly, one at a time, peeled them off his ankles before tossing the fabric away. He didn't falter or shy away under the intense, lustful gaze he felt from the other, if anything, he felt damn right proud of it, that he could work such emotions and desires from the other. He shivered once more as the other spoke again.

"Get over here, Uchiha."

Swallowing back the urge to moan, he complied, pushing away from the now-heated pole and walked slowly over, making sure to put extra sway to his hips. Once he was within touching distance, the other's hands were as lightning, in a flash they had his wrists in a tight grip and all but pulled him over. Their eyes met and Itachi did let out a soft moan at the passionate, desirous look the younger male gave him.

"On your knees," The redhead commanded quietly, and Itachi obeyed wordlessly, a shudder visibly running through him as he did so. Gaara sat up and slowly turned until both of his legs were spread and on either side of the Uchiha, slowly he brought the other's hands up and placed one at the hem of his jeans, the other almost forcefully pushing the others hand against his hard arousal, grinding his hips up into him.

"Look what you fucking do to me, Uchiha. You make me so hard... It's almost unbareable."

Itachi bit his lip as a whimper whispered past, curling his hand to conform to the redhead's shape, earning a groan from him. He slowly teased his fingers of his other hand against the hem of his jeans, just barely pressing at the button there, slowly raising his head, onyx eyes sinking into jade-coloured ones before he answered.

"What would you have me do?"

To that, the other's eyes darkened another shade, tongue slowly flicking out to lick across his lips before they replied: "Suck me,"

Eyes rolling back, Itachi's head lolled back as a bolt of arousal rumbled through him like thunder. Though he'd heard the words before many a time, he didn't feel like a whore or a slut; this time he was doing it willingly for a lover's pleasure rather than out of necessity. His fingers trembling with repressed excitement, he undid the button on his lover's jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down before nudging his partner's hips to lift as he slipped them down.

He was careful as he pulled them completely off, exposing his lover's pale, creamy legs. By then, Gaara's shirt had slipped completely off, leaving him just as nude as Itachi. With lidded eyes, the raven haired male let one hand sweep up the inside of the other's thigh, before following the same trail with his lips, earning a husky groan from his partner, their fingers threading into his hair.

He didin't flinch at the touch, he trusted Gaara; he knew the redhead wouldn't harm him. He let his lips trail higher, before allowing his tongue to flick out and taste along the musky, slightly sweat-slicked, quivering muscles before he reached his destination. Slowly, he brought his hand up to lightly grip the base of the others shaft before he all but eagerly took Gaara's cock in his mouth and began to sink down inch by agonizing inch.

It was all Gaara could do to not just force his lover's head down. His hips twitched and squirmed the slightest, but he held still. It was so hot and wet; it was fucking perfect. His eyes rolled back and he panted softly, leaning back against his hand as the other tightened in Itachi's hair the slightest. Itachi moaned softly, the vibrations coursing through Gaara like an electrical shockwave, making him jerk and let out a fairly loud growl.

He sucked at various paces as he bobbed his head up and down along the redhead's cock, swallowing instinctively when he reached the bottom and swirling his tongue around the tip when he reached the top; it drove the reincarnated Kazekage wild with pleasure, he was breathing heavily, letting out various sounds from the softest mewls to loud snarls with each change of pace.

"Ita...chi..." Gaara moaned out quietly under his breath as he shuddered, his back and hips arching the slightest in strain as white began to try and dance across his vision. He let out a garbled half-shriek when Itachi took him completely down his throat and hummed, swallowing around his cock in a vice-like way. Kami-sama, he could never get enough of Itachi and his talents. He always did everything he could to give him the utmost pleasure without a thought about himself.

Biting his lip to the point it nearly bled, Gaara shook like a leaf in the wind as he let go; he came visciously as tremors shook through his body and white and black spots burst like fireworks across his vision. When he came to, he was on his back, Itachi slowly stroking his fingers lazily across his too-sensitive skin, drawing out stings of aftershock throughout his system, sending pleasure and pain to his over-worked nerve endings.

"Gods above, Itachi..." Gaara wheezed quietly, eyes attempting to focus on the other's pale face, settling on staring into his eyes.

"I love you," Itachi responded softly, expression soft, but serious.

A fine blush made its way to Gaara's face, he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to hearing those three words from the Uchiha.

"I... I love you...too..." He mumbled in reply, almost carefully rolling until he was pressed against the other, looking at him seriously. Itachi stared back, before a small smile made its way to his face. It made him look his true age instead of the heavy-laden expression he almost always wore.

Gaara smiled a little, too. His happiness was Itachi's, and Itachi's was his; small bursts of contentedness and giddiness kept exploding in his chest and he curled into the other, hiding his face in the older male's chest, feeling the others arms come around him in response. His eyes closed and he was content just to hear the others heart beat and settle against the warmth the other had. He found himself losing against the daze that came over him and his eyes closed. Perhaps, he thought to himself hazily, he would return the favor later.

After all, they had all day.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: ** Um, uh. I have nothing to say. If you're confused, you either don't know know about the multiple AU verses me and my fiance created and/or you're dense. xD;; But, uh... I still hope you all enjoyed it?


End file.
